


A Big Sister's Regret

by shellycake



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Gen, Genis is four, Homelessness, Palmacosta is where they are, Pre-Game(s), Racism, Raine does questionable things to make sure Genis and her survive, Raine is fifteen, Raine trying to be a good big sister, but gets stressed out and makes Genis cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 09:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellycake/pseuds/shellycake
Summary: The last four years of Raine's life were hard. She had been living on the streets and taking care of a little boy since she was eleven. One day, she just snaps.. and instantly regrets it.





	A Big Sister's Regret

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a late Christmas story, mostly as it's set in winter.

"Catch that damn elf!"

 

The young teenager pushed over a barrel of oil, watching the men slip before she moved into the alleyway. She sighed, adjusting her coat and covering the loaf of bread she had stolen as she approached the wooden box. She entered and gave a sigh of relief when she noticed the small boy was still asleep inside. She slowly rubbed his side, slowly kissing his forehead to wake him from his slumber. The boy slowly opened his eyes and almost immediately hugged the older woman, "Waine!" He beamed happily, looking at her. She giggled a bit, holding him close. He was still a young child, so he couldn't really pronounce the sound for the letter 'r' at this moment. The teenager did not seem to mind, however, as she pulled out the loaf of bread and ripped it apart. She handed part of it to the child.

 

"Genis, make sure you eat plenty, alright?" The boy nodded, beginning to eat the still warm bread. Raine had been lucky to steal some that had just come out of the oven, even though her hands were slightly red from the heat. The warmer it was, the softer it would be for her brother and the more he would be able to eat to keep full. 

 

This had been their lives for four years, the teenager having been eleven when they first arrived in Palmacosta. She did not have many memories of her parents, but she knew all about the infant she had came with. It was her little brother, the apple of her eye. She swore she would never let anything bad happen to him. 

 

Sadly, life in Palmacosta was hard for the two. Raine could not find much work except for cleaning. The pay had been decent, enough for her to rent a cheap hotel room for her and Genis to stay in. 

 

Of course, the owner thought they were full elves and when Genis had revealed they were half elves.. they were quickly kicked from the hotel. Raine couldn't blame her brother, though. He didn't know that half elves were hated. Raine didn't ever want to tell him the truth. After all, the fact of that small boy feeling hated just for who he was made her feel sick to her stomach. 

 

She swore she would protect his smile. 

 

After he finished eating, Genis was immediately pulling himself into his older sister's lap, beaming. She giggled a bit and smiled, putting their foreheads together, "Now, what are you trying to do this time?" She chuckled, kissing his forehead. 

 

He looked up at her with a warm smile, "I saw these oldew kids playing with this weiwd toy, Waine! It had a ball and you had to twy and stick the ball to a spike!" Raine seemed to understand what he meant. She had seen children playing with kendamas and a lot of them looked like they had no idea what they were doing. However, the next part the child said sent a chill down her spine. "Can I get one, Waine~?" 

 

What was she going to do? She couldn't just disappoint her little brother. She nodded and smiled a bit.

 

"Of course, Genis. I'll make sure you get one." She smiled, kissing his forehead, "Alright, it's time to go back to bed."

 

"Aw.. do I have to, Waine..?" She nodded, beginning to rock him to sleep. She softly sang an elven lullaby their mother used to sing to them every night before they left her. This song would often make Genis fall asleep quickly, so she was happy to sing it now as she tried to figure out a way to make the money to get him a kendama. When he fell asleep, she put him on the coat and put her own on top of him. She knew it would be cold outside, but she knew of a way to ensure she got him that toy.

 

* * *

 

It was early the next morning, Raine having been unable to sleep at all that night. She was disgusted with what she had done. She had given something her mother told her was meant for her spouse in the future to a drunken man. She had snuck out of the inn early that morning, after she had stolen a good amount of money from his wallet. She knew it was dangerous. She knew the risks.

 

However, nothing would stop her from making sure her brother would be happy. 

 

She was quick to enter the toy shop, buying a small kendama and leaving the store. She wanted to return to the alleys and return to her little brother. As she walked to the wooden box, she spoke in a sing-song voice, "Genis, I got a gift for you~." When she didn't hear a response, she looked inside and gasped.

 

Her brother wasn't there!

 

She turned pale, quickly closing the curtain and rushing out of the alley. She called for his name, shaking in fear. 

 

What if Genis had gotten killed? What if that man had taken him hostage when he found about his stolen money? 

 

Genis noticed and ran over to her. He had been playing with some older kids and beamed, "Waine!" He giggled, running to hug her. She gasped, tearing up and hugging him tightly.

 

"Genis.. where were you..?" 

 

"I was playing with some oldew kids! They showed me a lot of cool stuff!" He giggled and soon, Raine growled. She pushed him away.

 

"Genis, I told you to never leave the box without me!" The child stared at the older of the two, tears filling his eyes. He didn't know what was going on. "Do you know what could happen if anyone saw us!? They would take you away and send me to slavery! Do you want that, Genis!? To be away from me!?" It was then she noticed the terrified look on the boy's face. Genis was sobbing and he rushed away from his sister. "Wait, Genis!" She turned, tears forming in her eyes.

 

What had she done..?

 

 

* * *

 

"Genis..?" Raine approached the sobbing, sighing as he flinched away from her, "Genis, listen to me.." She sat beside him, "I'm sorry I yelled at you.. I was afraid you were gone and.. I thought I lost you.." The boy sniffled, looking up at her. "Genis, you mean the absolute world to me.. If I ever lost you, I'd never forgive myself.. I know what I did was wrong and I'm sorry.." Soon, the small boy went into her lap, sitting on his knees and looking at her.

 

"I'm sowwy, Waine, fow scawing you.. I just wanted to play and I didn't mean to wowwy you.." Raine smiled weakly, wiping his tears away.

 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, alright..? I love you and I always will.." With that, she hugged him tightly. She felt him hug her back and felt a smile form on her face.

 

She could give him the kendama tomorrow.

 

Right now, she just wanted to hold her brother and be happy that he didn't hate her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. c:


End file.
